A Night At The Circus
by amy-fielding
Summary: The stage. The performance. The attention. The thrill. The applause. This was what Electra Switchblade thrived off of. Until now... *I dont own anything*
1. Chapter 1

A Night at the circus

The stage. The performance. The attention. The thrill. The applause.

This was what Electra Switchblade thrived off of. Daring acts that could cause pain but done correctly can make an audience gasp in awe...

She was a performer in a small circus company in Gotham. She would juggle and throw knives with perfect precision. She discovered her talent when she was five and would play in the kitchen with the sharp items and throw them at the cupboards.

At the age of 15 she joined Gotham circus and has worked here for 6 years now...

It was ten minutes till her act. She put her short, blue hair up in a side ponytail and re adjusted her leotard.

She looked over at the picture of her brother. He went missing when he was seventeen; she was 11 at the time. He was always there for her growing up, helping her with gymnastics and taught her to fight the bully's at school. However, one night there was a mass breakout at Arkham asylum, where he worked. Many mass murders and psychopaths escaped and many were killed. He apparently was fighting a patient and was shot in the head. Strangest thing was. His body was nowhere to be seen.

Five minutes till her set. Electra walked out of her dressing room and onto the stage wings,

"Sorry!" she bumped into a man all in black back stage that just kept walking. No angry replies like most people give her,

What's up with him? She thought as she peered out to see her audience.

Her partner was already tied up on stage ready for knives to be thrown at, Mark was a talk lanky kid about 16, blonde hair and pasty skin. Electra and Mark got on well; she looked after him at the circus when he was new.

The crowd applauded the fire breather, as he bowed and walked off of the stage,

"Ladies and Gentle men" the ringmaster called, "I now present, the princess of pain and the Harlequin of metal...ELECTRA SWITCHBLADE!" the crowd roared as she glided onto the stage,

"Hello my wonderful audience! I, Electra Switchblade shall attempt the most daring act ever seen on this stage!" she grabbed five knives from the bucket next to Mark and placed them in her mouth, she waltzed over to the two long ribbons dangling from the top of the roof,

She took the knifes out of her mouth for a moment,

"To make this daring act even more sexy and scary... I would like an audience member please!"

She grabbed the hand of a handsome man in the front row and led him onto the stage.

"De a doll and tie this across my eyes please" she put the knifes back in her mouth, gave him a black silk scarf and he tied it across her eyes.

Once she was blinded, he led her back to the ribbons and she climbed up.

Hanging by her ankles she took the knives from her moth once again,

" I shall now attempted to throw all five knives without harming young Mark over here...Say hello Mark" she winked as she tied her body around and upside down in the ropes,

She was as high as she could go, and then *SWAOOM* *Thunk* she twirled down some of the ribbons and threw her knife at Mark. *SWAOOM* *Thunk**SWAOOM* *Thunk**SWAOOM* *Thunk* the audience gasped in awe as she repeated the move with three more knifes. Then suddenly the whole place went dark.

"S-st-stay calm!" said the ringmaster with obvious fear in his voice.

A mechanical laugh which you hear in those horror movies ran through the audience. Electra used her remaining knife to stab through the ribbon and slide down to safety. I could hear screams from the audience,

"Hey!" she shouted, she could feel someone run past knocking her down.

Still blinded by the scarf, she could sense that the lights were now working as a muffle of nervous laughter and nervous chatter erupted only to be silenced by the screams of what sounded like a 10 year old girl.

She took off her scarf and her eyes readjusted to the light. There was Mark. Tied up. Four knifes surrounding. One knife in the middle of his forehead.

She glanced down, her last knife was gone! No one would believe that she didn't throw it.

Her mind started racing, who threw the extra knife, it wasn't me, was it? No! I've done this a million times before, but maybe... never, no! Shit!

She knew that everyone would blame her anyways so she ran back stage to her dressing room, her locked dressing room, her haven, the safest place she could thi-

"It's open," she said.

She didn't lock her door, it was slightly ajar.

She crept slowly to it. Wishing she had her last knife in her hand to defend herself.

She hesitated at the door handle.

She slowly rose her hand up and pushed on the wood and peered inside...

Hey guys! I'm suffering from a VERY bad case of writers block at the moment so this is another bit of writing I'm doing over Easter to help me with the other stuff hope you have had a good Easter and what not :D hopefully see you soon


	2. Chapter 2

*I DON'T OWN ANYTHING*

* * *

Flowers. Nothing but a bunch of flowers was in her room.

She sighed as she approached cautiously; she saw a card sticking out the side and slowly picked it up.

'Bravo on your act Miss Abbey Williams, you clearly were more daring than I thought.' Was that all that the card said? Electra thought as she dropped the card and locked her door.

"How do you know my name?" she mumbled as she ran her hands through her hair.

When her brother died all those years back, she felt that she was no longer safe living in his apartment. So she bought an apartment and changed her name from then on.

Her dressing room was rather spacious, all there was in it was a chair full of clothes, a rack of costumes, a window and a dressing table equipped with a mirror. And various mementos from the 21 years of her life. She stripped her leotard and put on a black pair of jazz pants, and a black top, and grabbed a black mask from her costume rack.

She glanced at her clock. 8:15,

"It's April, so it should be dark enough for me to escape." She said as the threw her leotard in her bag and cleaned her face with a make-up wipe.

She wasn't naturally pretty, but her make-up skills did her wonders, her skin tone was, in nature, blotchy but her eyes were so bright you could see them a mile off.

She grabbed her bag from under the wicker chair and packed up all her stuff.

Wrapping her delicate memories in her skinny jeans and ballet shoes while every now and then looking over at her flowers,

Hopefully this wasn't the work of one of Gotham's criminals her brother worked with. Then she remembered... a man...

"No..." she muttered, "it couldn't be from—"

*BANG BANG BANG*

Her head turned to the door,

"ELECTRA! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" She jumped, "THERE IS NO ESCAPING THE MURDER OF MARK!" it was Jacob. She almost knocked her belongings out of the bag; she packed the rest away and looked out at the window.

Jacob was the owner of the circus and confiscated the keys for all the windows, just in case of people trying to jump, the last fire eater they had, suffered from depression and while locked in his 3rd floor dressing room, he jumped.

"RIGHT WERE COMING IN WEATHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! MURDERER" She heard from the other side of her door. He rattled the handle and shoved the door with his shoulder.

She sighed and looked at the locked window.

Electra grabbed a bobby pin and picked at the lock until it was free. Another useful talent she learnt when her brother locked her out.

Luckily she was on the first floor, so not much of a jump for a professional gymnast and nothing for Electra. There was a patch of grass below

'Not too dangerous' the thought as she threw the bag out of the window.

*BANG!* she jumped as she heard something banging against the door,

"The hell was that?" she said,

*BANG* there is again, Jacob seemed to be using some form of battering ram on the door.

Her bag landed with a mighty thud; she hoped that her possessions weren't broken. She picked up the mysterious card and put it in her bra for safe keeping and put her chair under her door handle for extra precautions.

She sat on the window ledge and took a deep breath.

"WE WILL GET YOU ELECTRA, THE INNOCENT DONT RUN! WE WONT HURT YOU! ONLY IF YOU COME OUT AND TALK TO US!"

Electra grinned a grin which could out smile the Joker,

"Fuck that!" she jumped.

Rolling to carry the momentum once she hit the floor, she grabbed her bag and ran.

Once she hit the main roads, she crabbed a taxi to take her home,

"221c Candlestick Street, please!" she said as she put her belongings to her side.

She knew in her head that going home probably wasn't the smartest of places, but she needed to see if anything was left there too to help with the mysterious killer, and her note.

Was it her brother? She thought.

She took the card out from her bra and observed it for a moment.

No he is dead. He has to be.

The taxi pulled up at her apartment and she went inside.

She walked into her living room and across to where she slept and dropped her bag and was shocked at the sight of the man sitting on her bed.

* * *

Hope you like this guys I'm having fun writing it!


	3. Chapter 3

This will be the last chapter for a while. I have show week and my goal is to have at least five reviews and then continue ^_^ I dont own anything and it a bit of occ but ill get there ^_^ Enjoy...

* * *

"Well hello there Abbey. Or should I say Electra now?" A Man in a green suit gestured her to sit down next to him,

"Well hello Eddie... or should I say The Riddler now?" she mocked, "It's been a while"

He grinned, as she sat down.

"Call me whatever you like my love. How's it been? A life without THE Edward Nygma... "He smirked in his egotistical way, "Must be painful to have lost such brilliance I'm sure." He grabbed a green lollypop from his green coat pocket and sucked on it with smugness written all over him.

There was a brief time in Electra's life where she decided to work at the asylum after her brother died. She had nowhere else to go so they let her work at the age of 13 for free if she could live in an empty cell.

* * *

"So are you sure you want to stay here, wouldn't a foster home be more suitable?" asked Sophie, the head of care at Arkham, she was a close friend to Electra's mother she worked the same shifts and were the best of friends and Abbey– at the time thought of her as a second mother.

"yes I'd rather stay here if that's ok, I'm sick of everyone taking pity on me and here is the only place I can escape it without murdering everyone in sight. " she replied, the other doctors looked uneasy at her remark but Sophie just took a deep breath and put her hands on young Abbeys shoulders,

"You can stay here for as long as you want." She smiled and walked over to a prison guard.

"Sir, can you take her to cell block E please." Sophie asked and He nodded in reply, "Abbey dear, grab your things and follow this nice man." She picked up her two bags and followed him. He was ten times the size of Abbey and he had a big scar on his neck.

They walked for what felt like hours, in and out of chambers and corridors. There was one which was full of plants and flowers.

"Ivy." The man said, "Be careful with everyone you meet here. There more dangerous than you can imagine." She had spent a lot of time when she was younger with her brother teaching her to defend herself from the people here, she was small and could contort her body from all the gym she did, so she could get away easily, just in case something happened.

They finally reached a big door, to an empty cell, she could hear laughter from next door...

"In here doll, make yourself comfortable." He opened the door of a small cell, just smaller than her old room but it had a bed and a toilet which was blocked off with a door, so not to grimy.

"Mrs Dalton will be back soon, make yourself comfortable, please." He shut the door on her.

Abbey put her two bags on the bed and stared at the brick wall opposite.

"Hey!" a voice appeared from behind,

All there was behind her was the wall that was stood up against her bed.

Woah only just got in and I'm turning crazy, must be a record or something. She thought.

She walked closer to the wall and it spoke again.

"Hey, look at the big brick in the middle." The wall spoke again,

"Yeah..." She replied.

"Punch it as hard as possible." It said.

"Urm... No thanks Mr wall, I don't want to punch you!" She shifted so that she was facing it with her legs crossed.

"Oh Har-De-Har-Har. I am one of the most amazing people you will ever meet and all you have to do is punch a wall. I thought you were tougher than that." She sighed,

"Yes but all I get out of it is punching a fucking wall." She scoffed.

"Its loose you idiot," he replied,

"Oh the brick is loose? I see. So what if I DON'T want to see your pretty face?"

"Well if I know who you are, and you know who I am. I can protect you and your delicate hand." He replied in a smug manor as per usual.

"Ugh, fine..." she raised her hand. *CRACK* the brick fell through and saw a man with percing green eyes staring back at her,

"I'm Edward."

"Abbey , pleased to meet you...Eddie."

* * *

"Anyway what are you doing here! You didn't kill Mark did you?" Electra said with a worried tone.

"Paha too easy, but I do know who did..." he replied talking the lollipop out of his mouth and waving it around,

"What! Who!" She sat up with interest.

He pointed the green sweet at Electra. "I have a gift for you"

"Ok..." she replied nervously, he was a friend but still, a mass murdering egotistical psychopath.

He pulled out some pictures from his pocket and held them out to her. She went to grab them when he moved them out the way and tapped her on her head.

"Na ah ah!" he said with his seductive charm.

She huffed impatiently.

"What's the catch" Electra Asked

"You are a stupid person."

She raised her eyebrows,

"Oh don't look at me like that most people are"

"I don't want you to do something stupid which could get you back in Arkham"

"Ok... so what is the catch?"

"You move in with me, I'll keep you safe, well as safe as I can, and I can help you find your brother..."

"What..."

"He's alive."


End file.
